Problem: If $x \veebar y = 6y+3$ and $x \oslash y = 2x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $-3 \oslash (4 \veebar -1)$.
Explanation: First, find $4 \veebar -1$ $ 4 \veebar -1 = (6)(-1)+3$ $ \hphantom{4 \veebar -1} = -3$ Now, find $-3 \oslash -3$ $ -3 \oslash -3 = 2(-3)^{2}+(-3)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-3 \oslash -3} = 27$.